


Залечь на дно в Брюгге

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Time, Gen, Retelling, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Вендикаре. Смерть. Не важно. Потому что лучше уж тюрьма или смерть, чем этот долбаный Брюгге. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Залечь на дно в Брюгге

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** мат, гет, суицид, наркотики  
>  **Примечания:** ретеллинг одноименного фильма, адаптация оригинального сценария Мартина Макдонаха  
>  Написано на ФБ-2012  
>  **Ссылка для скачивания:** www.sendspace.com/file/gvchhe  
>  **Бета:** Шуршунка

_После того, как я их убил, я зашел в тратторию, попросил телефон и позвонил Ямамото, Ямамото позвонил Сквало, и Сквало сказал: “Валите из Италии нахрен, долбоебы малолетние”. Он сказал, чтобы мы ехали в Брюгге и ждали там дальнейших указаний.  
В Брюгге, мать его. Я даже не сразу вспомнил, где это._

— Ну и отстой.  
— По-моему, очень красиво.  
— А по-моему, полный отстой.  
— Да ты посмотри вокруг! Это лучшее место на земле, честное слово.  
— Заткнись, сделай милость. И прекрати щелкать все подряд, ты похож на дебильного японского туриста.  
— Ха… Я и есть японский турист.  
— Какой ты, на хрен, турист?! Где ты вообще откопал такой фотоаппарат? Стащил у отца?  
— Угадал. Постой, не беги! Кажется, это он.  
— Кто?  
— Наш отель.  
— Отель? Вот это — наш отель?!  
— Самая настоящая старинная гостиница. Дому, наверное, тысяча лет, не меньше.  
— Это не гостиница. Это домик гномика, пансионат для престарелых пенсов, мать его. Ладно… Заходим. Давай сюда бумаги и молчи, понял? Не лезь, когда я буду говорить.  
— Я понял.  
— У тебя паршивый английский.  
— Не такой уж он и плохой.  
— Молчи, я сказал, иначе все испортишь!  
— Я понял, понял.

— Добрый день.  
— Добрый день, мэм. Полагаю, у вас забронированы комнаты для мистера Кадзивары и мистера Росси?  
— Минутку… Совершенно верно. Один двухместный номер, на две недели.  
— Как это “один”?  
— Одна комната на двоих. Второй этаж, с видом на канал.  
— Нас все устраивает!  
— Заткнись, придурок ты бейсбольный… А свободные номера есть?  
— Нет, боюсь, свободных комнат нет. Рождество, сами понимаете. Свободных мест вы сейчас во всем городе не найдете.  
— Мы согласны!  
— Заткнись… Спасибо, мэм.  
— Вам спасибо, молодые люди. Поднимайтесь, вверх по лестнице и направо.

— Ну и дыра. Мы здесь не останемся, понял?  
— Ты только посмотри. Канал прямо под окнами! А эти шпили…  
— Шпили.  
— Ну да. Шпили, крыши… Как в сказке.  
— Издеваешься? Кроме шуток, мы здесь не останемся.  
— Что значит “не останемся”? Мы будем сидеть здесь, пока он не позвонит. Хоть все две недели.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Просидеть две недели в Брюгге? В этой каморке? С тобой? Да ты рехнулся!  
— Слушай, что ты предлагаешь? Ждать на улице?  
— Я здесь не останусь.  
— Валяй, я подожду звонка один.  
— Будешь сидеть здесь и ждать?  
— Ага.  
— А я как же?  
— Как хочешь.  
— Ладно… Ладно, черт с тобой.  
— Какую кровать займешь?  
— Без разницы.  
— Хочешь, будешь спать у окна?  
— Мадонна, две недели! Целых две недели в Брюгге! Это дурной сон какой-то, мать твою.

* * *  
— Гокудера. Ты слышишь? Гокудера!  
— Ну, чего тебе? Я, блядь, могу хотя бы отлить в одиночестве?  
— Ты там уже час сидишь.  
— Отвали, понял? Оставь меня в покое!  
— Открой. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Завтра с утра посмотрим город, хочешь? Погуляем. Покатаемся на лодке. Я в окно видел лебедей, честное слово, Гокудера! Гокудера? 

* * *  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе это нравится?  
— Что?  
— Кататься в этой долбаной моторке и глазеть на всякое дерьмо.  
— Да, мне нравится. Это называется “экскурсия”. Ты только посмотри, Гокудера…  
— За этим гребаным туманом не видно ничего.  
— Здесь написано, что это здание — бывшая больница. Двенадцатый век! Закачаешься, а?  
— Древнее чертово дерьмо. Кому нужно такое старье?  
— “Брюгге — самый хорошо сохранившийся средневековый город во всей Бельгии”.  
— Еще слово — и ты отправишься на дно следом за своим путеводителем, понял? И прекрати ржать!

— “Белфорд, символ могущества и свободолюбия Брюгге. Высота башни — восемьдесят три метра. Строилась с тринадцатого по пятнадцатый век…” Давай поднимемся, а?  
— На эту колокольню?  
— Ага. Это сторожевая башня.  
— Без разницы. Чего я забыл на такой верхотуре в такой собачий холод?  
— А вид?  
— Вид куда? Сюда? Мне и отсюда здесь все видно.  
— Блин… Гокудера, ты самый хреновый турист в мире.  
— Послушай, Ямамото, я вырос в Италии. Я люблю Италию, понимаешь? Если бы я был дебилом и вырос в засратом японском городишке, я пришел бы от Брюгге в восторг. А так — не судьба.  
— Ладно. Подожди меня здесь. Не уходи никуда, хорошо?  
— Куда? Здесь везде одно и то же, куда ни пойди… И всюду этот долбаный булыжник, я все кроссовки об него сбил.  
— Я быстро. Посиди пока на скамейке, отдохни, ага?

— … Хочу избавиться от мелочи… Три, три пятьдесят, три шестьдесят, три семьдесят, три восемьдесят, три девяносто… Четыре девяносто — пойдет?  
— Вход пять евро.  
— Может, пустите? Всего каких-то десять центов.  
— Вход пять евро. Вы понимаете английский язык, мистер?  
— Понял, понял… Вот, пожалуйста, пятьдесят евро.  
— Ваша сдача.  
— Нравится эта работа, друг?  
— Я тебе не друг. Не хотите приобрести открытки с видом на город?  
— Ага… Дайте по одной всех, какие есть. 

— … Скамейка занята. Я друга жду, ясно?  
— О, вы говорите по-английски? Пусечка, иди сюда, он говорит по-английски! Вы уже поднимались на колокольню?  
— Отстой.  
— Да? А в путеводителе пишут “обязательно сходите”.  
— А я не советую.  
— Почему?  
— Винтовая лестница, узкая, как я не знаю, что… Шаткие ступеньки. К тому же, их триста шестьдесят шесть, кроме шуток.  
— Что ты этим сказать пытаешься, пацан?  
— Что хочу сказать? Что вы, семейка слонов, сдохнете, пока туда заберетесь!  
— Ах ты…  
— Расслабься, жирдяй.  
— Да я… тебя… щас…  
— Не стоит, “пусечка”. Смотри, ты уже еле дышишь, а я даже рук из карманов не вынул.  
— Знаете, что? Вы просто хам, вот кто! Хам! Куда только ваши родители смотрят! Дорогой, не бегай за этим дурным мальчишкой, тебе станет плохо с сердцем.  
— Что случилось, Гокудера? Чего этот здоровяк от тебя хочет?  
— Да пошли они… Семейка слонов… Считаешь, они туда взберутся?  
— Йо, ребята! Эй! Не стоит вам туда подниматься. Там и правда тесновато.  
— Пошел в задницу, косоглазый урод! Научись разговаривать сначала на нормальном языке! Развелось китаез, шагу не дадут ступить…  
— Ну, сука, держись, достал ты меня!  
— Стой, Гокудера, брось! Это же американцы, чего с них возьмешь. Нам не нужны неприятности из-за такой ерунды.  
— Суки… Блядь, я замерз, как собака. Пойдем, погреемся где-нибудь.

— Вот это я понимаю, жизнь.  
— Мы сюда не пивом наливаться приехали.  
— Бельгийское пиво — это самая охуительная вещь, которую создали бельгийцы. Не шоколад, не кружева и не чертовы башенки… Попробуй.  
— Не хочется.  
— А мне не хочется таскаться за тобой, как на поводке. Нам сказано — погулять, осмотреться и ждать звонка. Баста, мы погуляли. Вечером звоним сами и говорим: “Сквало-сан, спасибо за путешествие в Брюгге, нам очень понравилось, старинные дома и все такое, но мы возвращаемся, спрячемся в нормальной стране, а не в долбаном пряничном городке”.  
— Мы погуляем, осмотримся, в точности, как нам велено, и сядем у телефона — ждать указаний.  
— Опять гребаные указания… Что на этот раз? Он прикажет нам запереться в церковном подвале? Кто он вообще такой?!  
— Тише. Забыл, откуда он тебя вытаскивает?  
— Не торопится что-то вытаскивать. Мне что теперь, всю жизнь прятаться?  
— Ты что, думаешь, мы здесь прячемся?  
— В смысле?  
— Или, может, ты думаешь, мы отдыхать сюда приехали? Пиво пить?  
— А что, по делу?  
— Ага.  
— Сюда, в Брюгге?  
— Ага.  
— В Брюгге, на дело?!  
— Ага.  
— Что? Что именно тебе сказал Сквало?  
— Ничего конкретного.  
— Так с чего ты взял?  
— Ни с чего… Сам подумай — зачем было все так усложнять? Ты мог залечь на дно в Палермо.  
— Ну… мог.  
— Свои нас не сдадут.  
— Омерта.  
— Она самая. Оружием ты и дома мог не пользоваться, к тому же, если бы Вендиче захотели тебя достать, они бы давно это сделали. Так зачем было нас сюда отправлять?  
— Н-да… А ведь ты прав, Ямамото. 

* * *  
— Дело, дело… Нет никакого “дела”. Не позвонит он уже.  
— Позвонит.  
— Сколько можно здесь торчать? По телеку ерунда, тишина, как в гробу, будто мы уже на том свете, блядь.  
— Все гуляют по городу, вот и тихо здесь.  
— Вот именно — гуляют. Приехать в Брюгге, чтобы торчать в номере? Ты себе простишь такое?  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Давай тоже пройдемся. Никаких пабов, просто посмотрим на средневековые дома и старинные замки… Зуб даю, ночью, с подсветкой, они гораздо красивее.

* * *  
— Грут-хус… Смешные у них тут названия.  
— Угу, фламандские. Прикольный домик, жаль, закрыто. Может, все-таки зайдем в какой-нибудь… Оп-па, а там что такое?  
— На карнавал похоже.  
— Нет… Нет, Ямамото! Там кино снимают! Пойдем, поглядим!  
— Гокудера, нам туда нельзя.  
— Еще как можно! Видишь вон того мелкого, в шлеме?  
— Ну?  
— Это же Скалл!  
— Кто?  
— Наш Скалл, тупица!  
— Да ну? Зд _о_ рово… Слушай, Гокудера, нам так или иначе не стоит тут светиться. Мы же хотели посмотреть на средневековые дома в ночном освещении.  
— Да отъебись ты со своей архитектурой… Эй, Скалл! Скалл!

— О, какие люди! Привет, Гокудера.  
— Здор _о_ во. Ты что, в кино снимаешься?  
— А ты что, не знал?  
— Нет. И что за кино?  
— Это голландский фильм. О сновидениях. Психодел, современная стилизация под “А теперь не смотри” Николоса Роуга.  
— Ну и хрень. А ты-то им нафига?  
— То есть? Я лучший в мире каскадер!  
— Но ты же мелкий.  
— Эй! Где этот гребаный лилипут?  
— Отъебись! У меня перерыв!  
— Лилипут? Они тебя за кого держат, за карлика?  
— Не называй меня карликом, идиот. Ты как через ограждение прошел?  
— Уметь надо.  
— А что ты в Брюгге забыл?  
— Я здесь по делу. Дела у нас тут, ясно?  
— У вас?  
— Я здесь с Ямамото.  
— А где он?  
— Вон, в красной куртке стоит.  
— Он уходит.  
— В гостиницу пошел. Жуткий зануда. Ты скоро освободишься? Давай посидим где-нибудь.

* * *  
— Мистер Кадзивара?  
— Яма… Кадзивара, да. Да, это я.  
— Вам звонили.  
— Звонили? Мне?  
— Вам или вашему другу… Я записала сообщение, вот, возьмите.  
— Блин… То есть, спасибо, мэм!  
— Меня зовут Мари.  
— Спасибо вам большое, Мари!

_Во-первых: какого хера вы не сидите, блядь, в номере? Я что-то не ясно сказал?  
Во-вторых: какого хера в этом долбаном отеле нет автоответчиков, и мне, блядь, приходится с прислугой разговаривать?!  
И в-третьих: уж лучше вам быть на месте завтра, когда я позвоню снова. Или я вас, блядь, на корм рыбам покрошу!_

_Я не прислуга. Мы с моим мужем Патриком владельцы этой гостиницы.  
Мари._

* * *  
— Выключи свет, пожалуйста.  
— Не спишь?  
— Спал.  
— У-у, кое-кто не в духе…  
— Ложись спать.  
— Щас… Только линзы сниму.  
— Сколько ты выпил?  
— Три кружки за себя и три за Скалла. И ни в одном глазу! Это лучшее в мире пиво. И знаешь, что? Ты ни за что не угадаешь, Ямамото. Ямамото, ну ты ни за что не угадаешь.  
— Что?  
— У меня завтра свидание.  
— Рад за тебя.  
— С девушкой! Скалл обещал познакомить меня с настоящей бельгийской девушкой. Они все охуительные, ты знаешь?  
— Будь добр, погаси свет. Завтра поговорим.  
— Девчонка в кино работает. В бельгийском. Про карликов фильм снимает. Ты ни за что не поверишь, Ямамото… Они думают, что Скалл — карлик!

* * *  
— Доброе утро, мистер Кадзивара.  
— Доброе утро, Мари. Извините за вчерашнее сообщение. Тип, что его оставил, он малость… Немного…  
— Буйный?  
— Да, точно… Немного буйный.  
— Он не родственник вашему другу?  
— Кто? Сквало? А, нет, что вы!  
— Интересное имя… Он ведь тоже итальянец, не правда ли? Мне показалось, они чем-то похожи. Ваш друг и этот Сквало.  
— Да? Не знаю. Может быть.  
— Удачного вам дня, мистер Кадзивара.  
— И вам удачного дня, Мари.

— Проснулся?  
— Угу. Ты откуда?  
— Завтракал.  
— А меня чего не разбудил?  
— Разбудишь тебя, как же.  
— Чертово пиво… Голова гудит, как колокол. Ты чего мрачный такой?  
— Сквало звонил.  
— И ты молчишь?! Что он сказал?  
— Ничего. Он позвонил вчера, когда я еще не вернулся.  
— Черт… Черт! Закон подлости.  
— Не переживай. Просто подождем следующего звонка и все. Спустись позавтракай, Мари оставила тебе вафель.  
— Не хочу я вафель.  
— Пиццу заказать?  
— Вообще-то, ждать звонка может кто-то один.  
— И кто именно?  
— Ты.  
— А ты пойдешь гулять? Тебе же не нравится Брюгге, Гокудера.  
— Плевать на Брюгге. Дыра — она дыра и есть. У меня свидание, забыл? С бельгийкой из бельгийского кино.  
— Не забыл.  
— Слушай, он раньше вечера точно не позвонит. Хочешь, погуляем немного? Сходим в тот музей.  
— В музей?  
— Ты же туда хотел.  
— Ну… Ладно. Но только никаких пабов, идет?  
— Идет. А ты отпустишь меня вечером на свидание?

* * *  
 _— Убийство, падре.  
— Зачем ты убил, Хаято?  
— Ради возмездия, падре.  
— Ради возмездия? Ты убил ради возмездия?  
— Да, падре. Не из-за денег, нет. Это было возмездие.  
— Кого ты убил ради возмездия, Хаято?  
— Вас, падре.  
— Прости?  
— Я говорю — вас, падре. Оглох? Привет от Десятого!_

— … Гокудера. Гокудера!  
— Что?  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Ясен пень, в порядке! Я задумался. Засмотрелся.  
— Я тоже. Глянь-ка сюда. За что они его?  
— Это Давид Герард. “Сдирание кожи с продажного судьи”. Ясно теперь, за что?  
— Ну и жуть.  
— А по-моему, ерунда. Мне вот эта нравится. Все остальные — мазня. А эта картина — очень даже.  
— Круто, ага. А что это?  
— Судный День. “Страшный Суд” Босха.  
— Ага, точно.  
— Типа, в курсе, что это?  
— Ну, это вроде как последний день мира… Когда человечеству воздастся за все его преступные деяния. Кто-то попадет в Рай, а остальные — в Ад, и все такое. А ты? Веришь, что попадешь в Рай, Гокудера?  
— Я не верю во всякую херню.  
— Разве ты не христианин? Ты же все время мадонну вспоминаешь. Она разве не мать Христа?  
— Мадонна! Ладно, я верю, что попаду в Чистилище.  
— Куда?..  
— Если ты был не совсем плохим, но и праведником не был, попадаешь туда.  
— То есть, ты все-таки веришь в загробную жизнь, Гокудера?  
— А ты — нет? Хорошо, допустим, она есть. Куда ты попадешь после смерти, как думаешь?  
— Рай мне точно не светит. Но я все равно пытаюсь жить правильно. Хотя, конечно, я убиваю людей… Не сказать, что убил многих. К тому же, хороших людей среди них не было. За исключением одного…  
— Молодой человек, вы с ума сошли, здесь нельзя курить!  
— Раскудахталась… Пойдем на улицу.

— Давай туда, на скамейку. Так что за исключение?  
— Исключение? А… Хромой Сато. Он пытался защитить своего сына.  
— Это которого вы со Сквало замочили?  
— Ага. Хромой Сато набросился на Сквало с бокеном. Напал со спины. Если бы он с кулаками полез, тогда другое дело. А так — совсем глупо получилось. Ну, понятно, чисто теоретически, можно и голыми руками убить. Руки тоже могут быть смертельным оружием. Я имею в виду — что, если бы он знал карате, к примеру? Но бокен сразу меня с толку сбил.  
— Ты же вроде говорил — этот Сато, типа, хромой лох?  
— Ну да.  
— Сколько ему было?  
— Лет пятьдесят.  
— И он был полным лохом?  
— Вроде того. Тренировал детишек в школе. Гокудера, я ж о другом совсем.  
— Я понял… Я убил ребенка. А ты переживаешь из-за какого-то дятла с деревянным мечом!  
— Ты его не убивал. То есть… ты не нарочно.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ламбо сам за тобой увязался, ты его просто не заметил.  
— Да.  
— Ты мог тоже пострадать, столько взрывчатки сразу рвануло.  
— Да.  
— Это все его гранаты, если б не они …  
— Да, гранаты. Но именно я взорвал чертов динамит, чтобы убить чертова священника.  
— Реборн говорил, тот священник нарушил кодекс. Он по любому не жилец был. А ты все сделал правильно. Сделал то, что от тебя требовалось.  
— Да. Но если бы не я, пацан бы остался жив, а теперь его больше нет. И уже не будет… Нигде не будет, и в Бельгии тоже… Он не встретит Рождество. Я смотрю на эти долбаные замки и рождественские гирлянды, а думаю только о том, что всего этого ему уже никогда не увидеть. Я хочу сказать — он мог бы сюда приехать… Не знаю, правда, зачем… И это все — из-за меня. Чертов тупой телок умер из-за меня. Я пытаюсь… Пытаюсь выкинуть это из головы, но не могу. Я убил ребенка, и это навсегда. И ничего нельзя сделать. Разве что… С собой покончить.  
— Гокудера… Ну Гокудера, ну ты чего, а?  
— Я умереть хочу.  
— Глупости не говори. Все хорошо будет, не плачь, не надо…  
— Руки убрал! Мне дым в глаз попал, ясно?! Придурок… Баста, возвращаемся в отель, заебала меня эта прогулка.

* * *  
— Я как идиот в этих очках. Лучше совсем без них. Гребаные линзы, так и знал, что посею.  
— Девчонки любят ботаников.  
— Кто тебе такую херню сказал?  
— В любом случае, ты отлично выглядишь.  
— Да какая разница…  
— Я бы тоже пошел с тобой на свидание.  
— Со мной?  
— Ха… Нет, я имел в виду, что тоже хочу познакомиться с настоящей бельгийской девушкой.  
— Ну, так пойдем. Наверняка у нее подружка есть.  
— А как же Сквало?  
— Как ты заебал своим Сквало… Я думал, ты мне друг.  
— Я тебе друг, Гокудера. Слушай, я поговорю с ним и подойду к вам, ага?  
— Как хочешь. Можешь всю оставшуюся жизнь торчать в номере и пялиться на шпили, мне-то что.

* * *  
— Спасибо, что на ужин пригласил. Я в ресторанах не бываю. В таком крутом отеле — так вообще первый раз.  
— Ну, это же свидание.  
— Богатенький, значит? Проматываешь наследство?  
— Сам зарабатываю.  
— И чем же ты занимаешься, Хаято?  
— Я Правая Рука босса мафии. Людей валю за деньги. Плохих, разумеется. Священников, например. “Коза Ностра” — слыхала такое?  
— А ты забавный.  
— А ты чем занимаешься, Ева?  
— Толкаю наркоту бельгийским киношникам.  
— Да ну?  
— Не похоже?  
— Вообще-то, похоже. А что я людей убиваю?  
— Нет. Ты похож на обычного хулигана.  
— Даже в этих очках?  
— Даже в них. Скалл сказал, ты самый настоящий мафиозо, но он под кетамином был, а под кетамином он вечно чушь порет. Зато может сниматься ночь напролет.  
— Думаю, у вас получится клевое кино.  
— Не смейся. Это действительно хорошее кино. Настоящее искусство.  
— Мне не нравится искусство. Тошнит от него. Что может быть интереснее жизни?  
— В кино все может быть так, как хочешь ты. В жизни обычно все по-другому.  
— А я думал, ты хочешь стать актрисой. Все красивые девчонки об этом мечтают.  
— Нет. Я мечтаю снимать кино. Собираюсь поступать в академию.  
— Если бы я был режиссером, снимал только боевики, а не муть вроде этих ваших “сновидений”.  
— Даже здесь?  
— Подловила… Да, в такой дыре боевика не снять.  
— Брюгге не дыра. Здесь очень красиво.  
— Угу, мосты, каналы… Долбаные шпили. Да здесь даже детям ширяться приходится, чтоб с ума не сойти.  
— Он не ребенок. Он карлик. Что смешного я сказала?  
— Ничего.  
— Я кажусь тебе смешной?  
— Нет, что ты. Ты очень красивая, Ева. Ты самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел за всю свою глупую жизнь.  
— А ты милый.  
— Да?  
— Да. Я попудрю носик и вернусь.  
— Валяй.  
— Валите уже оба отсюда, уроды…  
— Что, простите?  
— Вы мне?  
— Да, вам. “Уроды” — это вы про кого сейчас? Про себя?  
— Нарываешься, пацан?  
— Нет. Я не хамлю незнакомым людям.  
— Я тебе скажу, что ты делаешь незнакомым людям. Дымишь им в лицо, наглый сучонок.  
— Это зал для курящих, дядя.  
— Да мне похуй. Я тебе не “дядя”. Понятно? Ты и та шлюшка, вы весь вечер дымите мне и моей подруге прямо в лицо.  
— Она не шлюшка. Я не хочу ругаться. У меня свидание, понял?  
— А я не хочу умереть из-за чьих-то тупых понтов, понял?  
— Вот и японцы говорили то же самое.  
— Японцы? Какие, нахрен, японцы? Что за херню ты несешь?  
— Японцы. Жители Страны Восходящего солнца.  
— Повтори еще раз, может, смысла прибавится. Это что — японцы виноваты, что я и моя подруга вынуждены вдыхать сигаретный дым? Ну, давай, просвети меня, какое…  
— Это тебе за Хиросиму, янки долбаный!

— … Мне не нужны неприятности.  
— Мне тоже.  
— И уроды, бьющие женщин, мне тоже не нужны.  
— Я не бью женщин! Я бы в жизни не ударил женщину! Я ударил женщину, которая бросилась на меня с бутылкой!  
— Ты ее чувака вырубил.  
— И что? А если бы и она меня вырубила? Я защищался! А вдруг она каратистка. А так — да я в жизни женщину не ударил, Ева. И пальцем не трогал никогда, ты не подумай!  
— Мне надо позвонить.  
— Только не уходи, пожалуйста. Давай выдернем Скалла со съемок и поднимемся в номер. Ты же не кинешь нас, Ева? Из-за того, что я вырубил ту старуху? Мы же собирались повеселиться.

* * *  
— Алло.  
— Где вас вчера носило?  
— Сквало!  
— Где вас носило, я спрашиваю? По пабам шляетесь?  
— Нет, ужинали. Выскочили всего-то на полчаса.  
— Куда?  
— Мы пиццу ели, в пиццерии за углом.  
— Пиццу?  
— Ага.  
— В Брюгге?  
— Ну да.  
— И как?  
— Обычная пицца. Такая же вкусная, как в Италии.  
— Глобализация, блядь… Гокудера там?  
— Он… да, он в туалете.  
— Он нас слышит?  
— Нет.  
— Отошли его куда-нибудь на полчасика, только чтоб он ничего не заподозрил.  
— А… Сейчас… Йо, Гокудера? В паб сходить не хочешь? Да-да, знаю, что нельзя, но… э-э тебе необходимо развеяться. Нет, понятия не имею, где тут боулинг. Хочешь — поищи. Ага, пока… Все, Сквало, он ушел.  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
— Сказал: “Иди пивка глотни, чего взаперти сидеть”.  
— А он что сказал?  
— Обрадовался. Сказал, пойдет, поищет боулинг.  
— Он точно ушел?  
— Он точно ушел, Сквало. Я проверил.  
— Ты в курсе, что в Брюгге нет боулинга?  
— Я-то в курсе. Но раз хочет — пусть ищет.  
— Чего ищет? Кегельбан, блядь, средневековый?  
— Говорю же, он рад был просто смотаться.  
— Ну и как, нравится ему? Каналы и все такое? Мне в свое время нравилось. Все эти каналы и старинные здания.  
— Ты бывал в Брюгге?  
— Первый раз — еще до Тира. Прирезал тут одного мудака. Дерьмовый бой был, если начистоту. Я даже разогреться не успел. Вы уже покатались по каналу?  
— Ага.  
— Прошлись по старым, мощеным улочкам?  
— Ага.  
— Похоже на сказочный город, да?  
— Да.  
— Церкви там всякие. Готика. Шоколад и кружева. Повозки с лошадьми, лодки… Так, значит, ему все нравится?  
— Ну, мне-то точно нравится. И готика, и шоколад. А вот насчет Гокудеры я не уверен. Кажется, ему это не совсем по душе.  
— Шоколад?  
— Нет, вообще все… Мне кажется — не его это.  
— Что значит “не его”? Это что вообще такое — “не его”? Что, блядь, это значит?  
— Ничего, Сквало.  
— Это ж сказочный город. Как может быть “не по душе” сказочный город? Как все эти мосты, каналы, церкви, вся эта хрень сказочная может быть кому-то “не по душе”?  
— Я имел в виду…  
— Лебеди все еще там?  
— Ага, лебеди…  
— Как, блядь, кому-то могут быть “не по душе” лебеди?! Как такое может быть?  
— Я не то сказать хотел… Он просто не сразу проникся. Тут ведь, как с поезда сходишь, сразу попадаешь на автостраду. В твое время ее, наверное, не было. Но стоило ему попасть в старый город, увидеть мосты, каналы, лебедей… и он, блин, просто влюбился. Наглядеться не мог на средневековые кварталы. Просто магистраль поначалу сбила его с толку.  
— Не помню никакой магистрали. Наверное, недавно построили.  
— Наверное. И знаешь, что? Мы бродили по мостовым, все окутал морозный туман, и все вокруг выглядело прямо как в сказке. Он повернулся ко мне, и знаешь, что сказал?  
— Что он сказал?  
— Он сказал… Сейчас вспомню… Он сказал: “Ямамото, я знаю, что не сплю, но я как во сне”.  
— Да? Так и сказал?  
— Ага.  
— В смысле — как в хорошем сне?  
— Конечно, как в хорошем.  
— Это хорошо. Рад, что ему понравилось. Он ведь был неплохим парнем?  
— А?  
— Неплохой он парень был. Ладно. Запомни адрес: Раамштраат, 17. “Раам”, так же как “Рам”, только с двумя “А”: Раамштраат, 17. Запомнил?  
— Да, Раамштраат, 17.  
— Хорошо. Завтра в девять ноль-ноль спросишь Юрия.  
— Юрия.  
— Это мой протезист. Он настоящий мастер, даст тебе нормальный клинок. Позвони мне завтра часа в три-четыре, как управишься.  
— С чем управлюсь?  
— Тупишь? Алло. Алло, блядь!  
— Я слышу, Сквало.  
— Ты понял меня?  
— Я понял.  
— Ямамото, Гокудера мне нравится. Он пацан правильный, но ты сам знаешь, как дела обстоят. Он, блядь, ребенку голову оторвал. Ты общаешься с ним больше других. Девятый сказал — кто-то должен за это ответить, и если не Гокудера, то кто? Если не он, то кто? Кто ответит?!  
— Отвечу я. Мне все ясно.  
— Слушай, не злись. Я рад, что мы смогли чем-то порадовать парня напоследок. Он все-таки твой друг, пусть и дурной.  
— Чем порадовать?  
— Он побывал в Брюгге. Увидеть Брюгге и умереть! Хотел бы и я так. Как он там сказанул? “Все словно во сне”?  
— “Я знаю, что не сплю, но я как во сне”.  
— Да. Позвони мне, когда он умрет.

* * *  
— Эрик, ты что делаешь?!  
— Ты, бля, откуда? Ты кто, бля, такой?  
— Я-то? Я-то из Италии. А вот кто ты, блядь, такой?  
— Из Италии? То есть, решил — раз приехал в Бельгию из Италии, тебе можно по гостиничным номерам телок чужих дрючить?  
— Чего-о? Да я понятия не имел, что у нее есть парень! И не дрючил я ее. Ты ослеп? Мы просто сидим и пиво пьем!  
— Эрик, убери нож!  
— Щас я тебя отдрючу, значит. На колени и рот открой, итальяшка. На коле…  
— С каких это пор в скинхеды стали брать пидоров? Раньше, чтоб стать скинхедом, просто детишек пакистанских избивали. Теперь, видимо, отбор строже стал, пока не отсосешь — не скинхед! Ну-ка, сам давай на колени.  
— Хаято, не надо!  
— Не бойся, Ева. Опилок здесь больше, чем динамита, но даже этого хватит, чтобы вышибить его микроскопические мозги.  
— Да я тебя щас на куски порежу, итальяшка ты вонючий. Понял? Понял?!  
— Все, ты меня достал. Молись, долбоеб… Ева, кинь мне зажигалку. Ах ты ж… Сука!  
— Что, бля, получил? Ну, и кто теперь тут сосет?  
— Ты! Ты сосешь, задрот!  
— А-а-а блядь, я ничего не вижу!  
— Ясен хрен, не видишь! Я ж тебе, сука, шашкой в глаз засветил! Так у тебя парень есть, Ева? Что ж ты молчала?  
— Нет. То есть — уже нет. Ох, господи… Он сильно тебя порезал?  
— Ерунда… Как он здесь оказался?  
— Я не вижу ничего, Ева!  
— Мы с ним туристов грабим… Я сказала ему, в каком номере мы будем…  
— Ну зашибись.  
— Я ему потом перезвонила. Сказала, чтоб не лез сюда. Эрик, какого черта ты приперся?  
— Ева, я ничего не вижу, клянусь!  
— Хватит ныть, педрила.  
— Ева! Мне надо в больницу!  
— Я отвезу его, хорошо?  
— Круто, блядь! Ночь коту под хвост!  
— Нет! Останься, Хаято, дождись меня. Я туда и обратно.

* * *  
— Оп-па! А вот и мой друг!  
— Всем привет. Красивая у тебя коллега, Скалл.  
— Она не коллега, Ямамото. Она проститутка.  
— Я и не знал, что в Брюгге есть проститутки.  
— Проститутки есть везде. Садись, чего встал.  
— Ну, значит, красивая у тебя проститутка, Скалл.  
— Спасибо. Только мне она ни к чему. Это у вас с ней свидание, сами договаривайтесь.  
— Я Ева. Привет.  
— Привет, Ева. Гм… Значит, это и есть твое свидание, Гокудера?  
— Это самое лучшее свидание, Ямамото. У нас номер в настоящем, мать его, отеле, настоящая бельгийская девушка, полбутылки виски, пиво и пять грамм высококачественного кокса. Жизнь удалась.  
— У тебя есть пять граммов кокса?  
— Четыре грамма у меня и один во мне, поэтому сердце колотится, как отбойный молоток. Я на грани сердечного приступа. Так что, если я сейчас вырублюсь, скажи врачам, чтобы про кокаин не забыли.  
— Сколько ты выпил?  
— Какая разница? Вода вреднее пива, это тебе любой бельгиец подтвердит. А бельгийское пиво с сиропом даже детям пить можно.  
— Я думал, аркобалено не пьют.  
— Еще как пьют. Ты только глянь на него, Ямамото, он же просто в говно.  
— Это разве “в говно”? У меня еще кислота есть и экстази.  
— Ну вы даете… А что у тебя с плечом?  
— Ерунда. Лучше скажи, как тебе номер?  
— Здесь круто.  
— Вот, Ямамото. Вот именно. Вот где нас должны были поселить. Пять звезд! Иногда мне кажется, что Сквало на нас забил. Он ведь так и не позвонил?  
— Нет… не позвонил.  
— Что и требовалось доказать. Скалл, налей Ямамото вискаря. Скалл! Блядь, кажется, он отрубился.  
— Он клевый, хоть и карлик. Но с кетамином шутки плохи.  
— Не называй меня карликом, шлюха.  
— Да пошел ты. У меня имя есть.  
— Ева, не называй его карликом.  
— Называйте его просто “малыш”, Ева.  
— Какая разница?  
— Огромная. Ямамото прав. Люди глазеют на тебя, смеются, зовут тебя “карликом”, а ты хочешь быть просто “малышом”. Просто мелким. Карлики из-за этого часто кончают жизнь самоубийством. Гораздо чаще обычных людей. Их напрягает эта карликовость и все такое. Только представь: ни потрахаться, ни забухать толком, того и гляди, откинешься после дозы лошадиного транка. Как тут себе мозги не вышибить… Так и получается, что куча карликов… В смысле, мелких, с собой кончает. Сам-то не думал, а? Скалл?  
— Что?  
— C собой покончить не думал?  
— Из-за проклятия? Бля, Гокудера! Чего ты несешь?  
— Да я так, для поддержания беседы. Не волнуйся, наш малыш с собой не покончит, Ева. Не похерит ваш бельгийский психодел.  
— У вас красивое имя. Вы местная?  
— Нет, я из Амстердама. Думала подзаработать немного. Если б не чертов Эрик, давно бы домой вернулась.  
— Кто это — Эрик?  
— Да никто. Один педик, который порезал меня пером и чуть не обломал мне свидание с настоящей бельгийской девушкой.  
— Голландской.  
— Без разницы. Давай, Ямамото. За Десятого.  
— Ага, давай. Ох-х… Черт…  
— Не умеешь пить виски?  
— Не знаю, Ева. Если честно, я не пробовал.  
— Работа мешает? Тоже убиваешь людей за деньги?  
— Это вам Гокудера наплел? Вы его меньше слушайте.  
— Не слушайте меня, ага. Вообще внимания на меня не обращайте.  
— Буду слушать тебя.  
— У меня плохой английский. Меня лучше не слушать… А вы очень хорошо говорите по-английски, Ева.  
— Спасибо. Как, он сказал, тебя зовут?  
— Ямамото.  
— Как насчет потрахаться, Ямамото?  
— Не знаю.  
— Не знаешь, хочешь трахаться или нет?  
— У вас с Гокудерой свидание.  
— С Хаято? Он уже отрубился.  
— Он в порядке?  
— В порядке. Крови много потерял.  
— Она у него сворачивается плохо.  
— Но сейчас он в порядке. К тому же, он мне уже заплатил.  
— Заплатил?  
— Ну да. За всю ночь вперед. Так что? Будешь трахаться? Или я тебе не нравлюсь, Ямамото?  
— Нравишься. Ты мне очень нравишься, Ева.  
— Ты что, девственник?  
— Я-то?  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Пятнадцать.  
— Я думала, ты старше. Хочешь, я сниму лифчик?  
— Ага.  
— Нравится?  
— Да.  
— Можешь их потрогать. Смелее, можешь трогать меня, где хочется. Чего тебе больше хочется, Ямамото?  
— Не знаю.  
— Хочешь, сделаю тебе сначала минет. Или можем сразу трахнуться. Что выбираешь?  
— Сразу.  
— Окей.  
— Но… там Скалл спит, и Гокудера.  
— Пусть спят. Не нужна нам кровать. Трахаться можно и на диване.  
— Нет, я просто подумал… А если они проснутся?  
— И что? Стесняешься? Не раздевайся, просто расстегни ремень и болты… Погоди, я резинки достану.  
— Резинки?  
— Презервативы.  
— А, понял.  
— А у тебя нормальный… У азиатов обычно маленькие члены.  
— У тебя много азиатов было?  
— Ты первый. Просто говорят, что у них маленькие, а у тебя нормальный. Расслабься. Не ерзай, сиди спокойно.  
— Хорошо.  
— Может, снимем с тебя куртку и свитер?  
— Давай.  
— У тебя клевое тело. Занимаешься спортом? В первый раз все нервничают, и никакого удовольствия. Но тебе понравится, только не зажимайся.  
— Ага.  
— Двигайся, как тебе удобнее. Делай все, что хочется, главное, не грузись. Хорошо?  
— Да.  
— И не сдерживайся. Лучше стонать в голос, если хочется, ты так все губы себе искусаешь.

* * *  
— Я к Юрию.  
— Да, я Юрий. Проходите… Синьор Сквало сказал, вы предпочитаете катану.  
— Ага.  
— Вам нравится парк королевы Астрид? Были там?  
— Да, очень красиво.  
— Много альковов.  
— А?  
— На Рождество там почти никого не бывает, в альковах этих. Если бы я хотел убить кого-нибудь, я сделал бы это там. Это точно подходящее слово — “альковы”? Я не очень хорошо знаю английский.  
— Это что-то вроде укромных местечек?  
— Вот, “укромные местечки”! Так будет точнее. “Укромные местечки”. Не “альковы”. Вот ваше оружие. Сумка для гольфа — от меня, в подарок.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не стоит. Вы же не передумаете, мистер Ямамото? Синьор Сквало щедро платит. И он очень хорошо о вас отзывался… Если вы передумаете, расстроите его.  
— Я не передумаю. Это моя работа.

* * *  
— Уже вернулись, мистер Кадзивара?  
— Ага.  
— Возьмите ключ, пожалуйста.  
— Ключ? Разве мистер Руссо не в комнате?  
— Ваш друг? Мистер Росси?  
— Ага, мистер Росси.  
— Ваш друг сегодня какой-то странный.  
— Странный?  
— Спросил, кого я хочу — мальчика или девочку. Я сказала — не важно, лишь бы ребенок был здоров. Тогда он дал мне двести евро и сказал — передать малышу. Я отказывалась, но он настоял. Вот, заберите, пожалуйста… Отдадите ему, когда встретите? Я очень благодарна, но, кажется, это были все его деньги.  
— Спасибо большое. Вы не знаете, где он, Мари?  
— Сказал, что пойдет в парк.

— Гокудера, нет!  
— Твою ж мать! Ты откуда взялся?!  
— Стоял за тем деревом. Ты что творишь?!  
— А ты?!  
— Ничего.  
— Мадонна… Ты меня убить хотел.  
— Не хотел я… Ты сам хотел!  
— Самому можно.  
— Нет, нельзя!  
— Что? Мне нельзя, а тебе можно? Где логика, блядь?!  
— Прости меня, Гокудера.  
— Не хотел он… Ты, блядь, собирался меня прирезать!  
— Отдай динамит.  
— Чего-о? Да пошел ты!  
— Откуда он у тебя?  
— Откуда всегда. Нитроглицерин можно достать даже в Брюгге.  
— Ты сделал динамит, чтобы подорвать себя на скамейке в парке? Ты псих.  
— От психа слышу. Ты пытался мне голову отхреначить! Откуда ты взял катану?  
— Из сумки для гольфа. Блин, да сколько же его на тебе…  
— Руки убрал!  
— И не подумаю! Отдай, я сказал! И зажигалку тоже. Больше никакого динамита. Я выброшу его в канал, понял?

— Зашибись денек. Я пытался покончить с собой, мой друг хотел меня убить, отобрал у меня весь динамит. И мы все еще в долбаном Брюгге!  
— Вот. На, возьми деньги, уезжай.  
— В Италию?  
— Нет… В Италию тебе нельзя, Гокудера. Вернешься — и ты покойник.  
— Я и так покойник.  
— Ты что, не понял? Я не стану тебя убивать. Я больше вообще никого убивать не буду…  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я убил ребенка! И не буду жить, Ямамото, я не могу, ясно тебе?!  
— Иди сюда… Послушай, успокойся. Не надо убивать себя. Не убивай вообще никого. Просто уезжай, займись чем-нибудь полезным. Ламбо не вернешь. Но ты можешь спасти кого-нибудь другого.  
— Мне что, доктором стать? Спасать, как Шамал, всяких долбоебов?  
— Почему нет? Но я имел в виду — ты можешь спасать других, просто их не убивая.  
— Какая из меня тогда Правая Рука? Что я Десятому скажу?  
— Он поймет. Он сам не хочет никакой мафии, ты же знаешь, Гокудера.  
— Да… Знаю… Отцепись от меня, все!  
— Успокоился?  
— Да.  
— Держи платок. Высморкайся.  
— Спасибо… Что сказал Сквало? Прикончить меня?  
— Да. И сказал — эта поездка… Брюгге… Чтоб тебе было, что вспомнить перед смертью.  
— Ясно. Долбаный Брюгге… Ладно б еще Багамы. Но, блядь, Брюгге?! У твоего Сквало точно не все дома.

* * *  
— Будь осторожнее, ладно?  
— Ладно.  
— Сейчас тронется. Иди, займи место у окна.  
— С видом, ага.  
— Ха…  
— Не терпится от меня избавиться?  
— Вот, возьми.  
— Это еще что?  
— Потом посмотришь. Фотографии.  
— Держу пари, там сплошные шпили да башенки.  
— Ага… Патрик помог мне пленку проявить.  
— Кто это еще?  
— Муж Мари. У него лодка, мы в ней катались, забыл?  
— Забудешь такое… Ну, хоть один долбаный путеводитель я успел утопить.  
— Это да… Гокудера. Как думаешь, а мне что делать?  
— Да что хочешь. Вернись в бейсбол. Язык выучи нормально. Мне вот что делать? Я так и не решил.  
— Забыть для начала о мафии. Лет на шесть-семь.  
— А как же Десятый? Без меня?  
— Семь лет — не так уж много.  
— Тупой телок и то меньше прожил… Просрать первое же задание! Крутой из меня вышел киллер.  
— Это не каждому дано, Гокудера.  
— Тебе типа дано.  
— И мне не дано. Тебя же я не убил.  
— Сквало тебя за такое по головке не погладит.  
— Я с ним договорюсь. Поговорю с Реборном, ребятами… Все будет хорошо.  
— Если Сквало сорвется, сразу говори, что я и пары недель не протяну, все равно с собой покончу. Ладно? Обещай, что скажешь, Ямамото.  
— Ладно… Но ты же не станешь этого делать? Гокудера? Гокудера!..

— Сквало? Это Ямамото. Вот, послушай… Слышишь? Знаешь, что это? Правильно, поезд. А знаешь, что это за поезд? Это поезд, на котором уехал Гокудера, живой и невредимый, причем он понятия не имеет, куда направляется. А я и подавно. Адрес отеля у тебя есть. Я буду ждать. Почему пьяный? Нет, я не пью. Потому что мне здесь нравится, Сквало. Ты слышишь? Мне нравится Брюгге.

* * *  
— Ви итальянец?  
— А чего такого? Чего я сделал? Вот мой билет, все в порядке.  
— Как ваше имя?  
— Го… Мистер Росси.  
— Ви бить канадец.  
— Чего?..  
— Ви бить канадец.  
— Я “бить” канадца? Нихера не понимаю…  
— Это он! Ублюдок! Он меня избил, ударил мою подругу!  
— Ви бить вон того канадец, да?  
— Так они канадцы? Вот черт.  
— Вам придется вернуться в Брюгге, мистер Росси.  
— Ну зашибись, блядь.

* * *  
— Я знал, что ваш Ямамото не убьет этого вашего …  
— Гокудеру Хаято.  
— Да. Я это по его глазам понял, когда рассказывал ему про альковы.  
— Белобрысый гандон…  
— Это ты кому щас сказал, циклоп?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, мой сын на вашей стороне, синьор Сквало. Этот… Гокудера Хаято едва не лишил его зрения.  
— Я хотел его ограбить… У меня был нож, а он достал какую-то фигню… поджег и швырнул прямо в лицо. Мой левый глаз… Врачи говорят, я никогда не смогу им видеть.  
— И чего ноешь? Сам во всем виноват.  
— А?  
— Я так понимаю. Раз ты пошел на дело и взял только нож, не смог им толком воспользоваться и позволил выбить себе глаз, — а ведь для этого надо было дать противнику время запалить шашку, — да, тогда ты сам виноват, что тебя пидорнули. Поэтому расслабься и не вякай, долбоеб.  
— Эрик, я бы на твоем месте послушал синьора Сквало.  
— Я думал, вы его убить хотите…  
— Убить? Да он меня умолять о смерти будет, мелкий ублюдок. Но это не меняет того факта, что он поимел тебя, как слепого голубого щенка, так что засунь язык себе в жопу, Эрик… Рад был повидаться, Юрий.

* * *  
— Сквало!  
— Чего орешь, блядь. Люди вокруг.  
— Рад тебя видеть.  
— Взаимно. Знакомься, это Эрик. Эрик, это Ямамото.  
— Привет, Эрик. Пиво будешь?  
— Обойдется. Иди, циклоп, подожди меня в тачке. Мы поговорим пока.  
— А тебе? Заказать бокал?  
— Я не пивом наливаться сюда приехал.  
— Оно офигенное. На, попробуй мое, сейчас еще принесут.  
— Эти бельгийцы конченые ебанаты, пить пиво на улице в такой собачий холод. Ссать каждые пять минут приходится бегать, а?  
— Это точно. Можно подогретое взять, если хочешь.  
— Они что, пьют пиво горячим?  
— Ага. С вишневым сиропом.  
— Вот идиоты. Ладно, хорош ржать, давай о деле.  
— О деле… Сквало, ты знаешь, что такое Чистилище?  
— Чего?..  
— Гокудера сейчас между Адом и Чистилищем. Он потенциальный самоубийца, Сквало. Думаю, он совсем плох.  
— Ты охуел? Моча в голову ударила? Слушай, когда я звонил, я что имел в виду? “Ямамото, будь так добр, займись душевным здоровьем Гокудеры”? Нет. Я имел в виду: “Будь так добр, отведи его в парк и прирежь к хуям!” “Потенциальный самоубийца”… Да он борзый говнюк, засранец, каких еще поискать! Какой из него, блядь, самоубийца?!  
— Гокудера хотел подорваться. Я ему помешал.  
— Он… что-о?! Ну, бля, вообще пиздец! Как это произошло?  
— В парке…  
— Я правильно понял? Ты все-таки пошел в парк? Так какого хера?!  
— Ваше пиво, господа. Можно попросить вас говорить потише, сэр?  
— На вот сотку и вали отсюда, дай, блядь, поговорить старым друзьям… Так, ладно. Давай по порядку. Ты должен был пришить пацана, а вместо этого помешал ему покончить с собой? А ведь это избавило бы от проблем меня, избавило бы от проблем тебя. Это бы, блядь, даже его от проблем избавило!  
— Его проблем это бы не решило.  
— Ямамото, я киллер. Но если бы я убил ребенка, случайно там или еще как, я бы не раздумывал. Я бы прямо там с собой покончил!  
— Ты?  
— Я! Не сходя с места! Я выпустил бы себе кишки, сделал бы гребаное харакири, не сходя, блядь, с места!  
— Из-за ребенка?  
— Можешь быть уверен, покончил бы. У меня есть понятие о чести. Надо уметь отвечать за свои поступки. Тьфу, блядь, дерьмо, а не пиво…  
— Сквало, Гокудера места себе не находил все время. Я верю в него. У него вся жизнь впереди. Он еще может измениться. Он сможет сделать из своей жизни что-то достойное.  
— Ямамото, ты вконец ебанулся… Любой может измениться, даже я. И что с того?  
— Ты? Ну, если только совсем отморозиться…  
— Чего?..  
— Сквало, давай начистоту. Я не шучу, не пытаюсь тебя оскорбить. Но ты убийца и полный отморозок. Был отморозком, отморозком и останешься. Единственное, что может измениться — ты убьешь еще больше людей.  
— Я прямо сейчас убью “еще больше людей”, если ты не заткнешься, долбоеб. Где этот ублюдок?  
— Не знаю. Честно… Одно я знаю точно: Гокудера может быть в любом из миллиона европейских городов — кроме Брюгге.  
— Дерьмо… Как ты мог так ступить?! Знаешь, твое счастье, что здесь поблизости нет гребаных альковов.  
— Забавный мужик этот Юрий. “Альковы”…  
— Он и тебе про альковы втирал?  
— Ага. “Альковы в парке королевы Астрид”…  
— Как вспомню, сразу ржать начинаю.  
— Ага, и я… Сквало… Я все понимаю. Ты должен убить Гокудеру. А я не могу этого допустить. Но я тоже не хочу драки посреди толпы бельгийцев. Не говоря уже об иностранцах, приехавших посмотреть на лебедей, на готику, на эту рождественскую сказку…  
— Я не пойму, ты меня запугать пытаешься или растрогать? Да за одного только “отморозка” я должен был прямо здесь тебе кишки выпустить. А ты еще и Гокудеру отпустил! В поезд его, блядь, посадил!  
— Сквало… Видишь ту колокольню?  
— Белфорд?  
— Да. Вход скоро закроют, и нам никто не помешает.  
— Ты правда такой тупой или только прикидываешься? Нашел, блядь, идиота.  
— Я не обманываю тебя. Мы можем подняться на самый верх и разобраться с делами один на один.

— … Они оказались канадцами, мать их, кто бы мог подумать. Нехорошо получилось. Ядерную бомбу ведь американцы сбросили? Ладно, в любом случае — суд через два дня, а через два дня я буду так далеко от этого проклятого местечка, как только смогу.  
— Значит, не останешься?  
— Чего ради? Я самоубийца, по-твоему?  
— Ради “самой красивой женщины, которую ты когда-либо видел за всю свою глупую жизнь”.  
— Черт. Ева… Ты правда самая красивая.  
— Поверю на слово.  
— Поверь. Я не вру. Спасибо, что внесла залог. Я все верну, все до цента. Еще пива принесите, эй!..  
— Значит, уезжаешь.  
— Ага. Дождемся Скалла, попрощаюсь с ним и свалю отсюда.  
— В Италию вернешься?  
— Да. Ямамото вряд ли обрадуется, конечно… Но уж это его проблемы.  
— А я вернусь в Голландию.  
— Поступать в академию кино?  
— Да. Я буду вас вспоминать, Хаято. Тебя и Ямамото. Он славный. Вы оба хорошие парни.  
— Я тоже буду вспоминать тебя. Жаль, что меня тогда вырубило. На вот… Держи, на память. Выбери, какая больше нравится.  
— Красивый ракурс. Ты здорово здесь вышел. И на этой тоже…  
— Выбирай любую. Можешь хоть все забрать. Правда, тут только я везде.  
— А Ямамото?  
— Это он снимал.  
— Классная работа.  
— Разбираешься в этом?  
— Можешь мне поверить, это действительно хорошие фотографии. Я бы сказала, почти профессиональные.  
— Оп-па… Посмотри-ка, Ева, вон там — не Эрик твой трется? Точно, он! С повязкой!  
— Врачи сказали, он ослеп на один глаз.  
— Пусть только попробует стукнуть в полицию, я ему второй выбью.

— … Сегодня башня закрыта.  
— Она должна быть открыта до семи.  
— Обычно она открыта до семи. Но вчера у одного американца там случился сердечный приступ. Сегодня она закрыта.  
— На вот сотку и вали отсюда, отброс, мы минут на двадцать.  
— Башня закрыта. Я понятно выражаюсь, патлатый? Достали, блядь, пидоры гребаные…  
— Йо, друг… Зря ты это.  
— Пидоры тебя достали, значит?

— … Скалл, слушай, ты уж извини за вчерашнее, за то, что я херню всякую про карликов нес. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Знаешь, Гокудера, мне будет легче тебе поверить и простить, если вы прекратите хихикать прямо мне в рожу!  
— Прости, но без пирсинга и в этом, блядь, костюмчике ты выглядишь, как последний долбоеб.  
— Я выгляжу, как школьник! Это костюм для съемок, идиот!  
— Блядь, я больше не могу ржать…  
— Вот придурки… Пить надо меньше!  
— Завидуешь?  
— Чему тут завидовать?!  
— С пивом Брюгге начинает мне нравиться. Думаю, я смог бы снять здесь боевик, Ева.  
— И о чем?  
— Это была бы история про двух друзей.  
— Наемных убийц?  
— Да, киллеров. Один очень крут, а второй — занудный придурок, но тоже крутой. В общем, они оба крутые.  
— Настоящие мафиози?  
— Ага.  
— Итальянские?  
— Без разницы. Хоть ирландские.  
— И какими судьбами они окажутся в Брюгге?  
— Этот парень, который крут… Допустим, исполняя заказ, он случайно убьет ребенка, и поэтому ему придется на время залечь на дно. А потом… Второй получит от своего старшего друга заказ — исполнить первого.  
— Исполнить?  
— Убить.  
— И что дальше?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Думаю, он не убьет. Они ведь друзья.  
— Да. Они разберутся с делами и вернутся домой.  
— Обчистив напоследок музей?  
— Может быть. В любом случае, они решат завязать. Не убивать больше никого.  
— И кто же погибнет?  
— Никто.  
— Должна быть перестрелка и погоня. Кто-то должен умереть, закон жанра. Иначе это ерунда какая-то, а не боевик.  
— Ну, а чего ты хотела от боевика, снятого в Брюгге?  
— Хорошо. А девушка? У главного героя должна быть девушка.  
— Будет. Клевая бельгийка, которая прекрасно владеет английским и на самом деле голландка.  
— Главное, пусть не будет проституткой.  
— Нет, она просто хочет снимать кино.  
— Но ее дружка-скинхеда все равно лишат глаза.  
— А особо опасную канадку вырубят хуком справа.  
— Еще там будет карлик-наркоман.  
— Тупые американцы.  
— Много пива.  
— Шпилей, башен, альковов…  
— И классной музыки.  
— Точно. Нам нужен крутой пианист.  
— Прекращайте нести херню, мне опять от помрежа влетит. Ева, поехали.  
— Я еще посижу.  
— Как знаешь. Гокудера, заглянешь потом? Сегодня мы заключительную сцену снимаем. Ты только представь: ночь, факелы, маньяк-каскадер превращается в милого школьника, и все это на фоне кошмаров Босха. Я там великолепен, клянусь!  
— Нет уж, как-нибудь без меня.  
— Тебе бы только ржать. Черт, снег начинается… Все, я погнал. Привет Реборну и компании.

— … Зря ты его так, Сквало.  
— Кого, мусора из будки? Нехер хамить было приличным людям. Не убил же. Пусть тебе спасибо скажет, что жив остался, мудозвон.  
— Снег пошел… Сквало! Ты посмотри, какой вид.  
— Сказочный, блядь. Чтоб я еще хоть раз на такую верхотуру взобрался!  
— Знаешь, я очень рад, что побывал в Брюгге. Здесь и вправду, как в сказке… Я рад, что увидел его перед смертью.  
— Чего?..  
— Я не стану с тобой драться.  
— Что за спектакль ты мне тут разыгрываешь? Какого хрена? А ну, подбери катану и защищайся, блядь.  
— Сквало. Я многим тебе обязан. Я благодарен тебе за все, чему ты меня учил. За твою принципиальность, за твое представление о чести я уважаю тебя и люблю, как близкого друга. Но Гокудера тоже мне друг. Он должен был уехать, понимаешь? И если ради этого нужно похерить и тебя, и чувство долга… и все, что между нами было, я так и сделаю. Но я не стану с тобой драться. Я приму все, что бы ты ни сделал. Абсолютно.  
— Все сказал?  
— Все.  
— Думаешь — нагнал мне тут какой-то пурги, так я теперь убить тебя не смогу?  
— Решать тебе, Сквало. Я всего лишь сказал, что за все тебе благодарен и не стану сопротив…  
— Что такое? Думал — я тебя пощажу, если ты мне благородного, блядь, самурая тут изобразишь?!  
— Синьор Сквало… Эй!.. Синьор Сквало!  
— Кого там еще принесло?!  
— Это я… Эрик!  
— Циклоп?  
— Ага… Я здесь… на лестнице!..  
— Чего орешь? Я же сказал — сидеть в машине!  
— Парень, которого вы искали… Гокудера… он внизу, пьет пиво в баре! Слева от выхода на площадь!  
— Точно он? Тебе не привиделось, одноглазый?  
— Точно! Это точно он! Этот гандон с моей девушкой!  
— Отлично. Задержи-ка их! Я сейчас спущусь.  
— Не, я… в машине подожду.  
— Ссыкло, блядь… Что за молодежь пошла, мать твою!  
— Сквало…  
— Прости, Ямамото, но ты меня выбесил. Я разберусь с Гокудерой и сразу вернусь за тобой. И я надеюсь, что к тому времени у тебя прояснится в мозгах. Нельзя просто так взять и убить ребенка. Понимаешь? Нельзя. Эй, циклоп, ты еще там?! Подожди, покажешь, где они сидят.

— … Расскажу своим киношникам, может, кто заинтересуется твоей историей.  
— Конечно, заинтересуется, кроме шуток. Снять первый боевик в Брюгге! Это тебе не тысяча первый голливудский отстой… Что за ерунда?  
— Ты тоже это слышал?  
— Да.  
— Какой странный звон… Вот опять. Хаято, да это же монеты! Они сыплются сверху, с башни!  
— Прохожим на головы, ага.  
— Какой-то богатей решил избавиться от всей мелочи?  
— Я же говорю, здесь полно ненормальных. Чертов снег, ничего не разобрать…  
— Странно все это. Такое впечатление, что кто-то хочет, чтобы толпа внизу рассосалась, и… О господи!  
— Нужно вызвать скорую.  
— Кажется, еще дышит.  
— Да вы с ума сошли. Представляете, сколько здесь метров?  
— Мадонна… Черт… Не смотри туда, Ева.  
— Это его куртка, Хаято. Красная. Это… это…  
— Нет. Нет, не может быть… Эй, отойдите! Отойдите, дайте пройти, вы!  
— Не трогай его, парень.  
— Блядь, мать твою, нет… Ямамото? Ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза, Ямамото, это я, Гокудера!  
— Сквало…  
— Сквало?  
— Он там, в башне… Он идет сюда, Гокудера… Беги…  
— Держись… Пожалуйста, не умирай, Ямамото… Здесь есть врач?! Кто-нибудь!  
— Динамит… Твой динамит в комнате… под моей кроватью…  
— Ямамото… О нет, пожалуйста, нет-нет-нет! Ямамото! Ямамото!

* * *  
— Господи! Мистер Кадзивара сказал, вы уехали, мистер Росси!  
— Ключ от комнаты. Живо! Быстрее! И уходите домой! Здесь очень, очень опасно!  
— Мистер Росси… Да вы же весь в крови, мистер Росси!  
— Это не моя… За мной гонятся, слышите?! Этот человек сейчас будет здесь, он очень опасен! Уходите! Бегом отсюда!  
— Мистер Росси, подождите! Мистер Росси!  
— Эй, вы!!!  
— О господи! Вы еще кто такой?  
— С дороги!  
— Я вас не пущу! Уберите оружие!  
— Женщина, не стой у меня на пути.  
— Буду стоять. Вы ведь Сквало, не правда ли? Я узнала ваш голос. Вот что, мистер Сквало, я с места не сдвинусь. Вам придется сначала убить меня этой железякой прямо на этой лестнице.  
— Не собираюсь я тебя убивать, дура ты беременная. Я порядочный человек, женщин и детей не трогаю. Но не могла бы ты свалить нахер отсюда, а? Это мужские дела.  
— Мари! Пропустите его, все в порядке.  
— Привет, засранец! Спускайся, поговорим с глазу на глаз.  
— Я спущусь, только обещай дать ей уйти.  
— Обещаю не убивать тебя, пока она не уйдет. Клянусь. Вали отсюда, женщина.  
— Я никуда не уйду. Это мой отель. Сам, мать твою, проваливай!  
— Смелая дамочка… Эй, засранец! Она говорит, что не уйдет.  
— Слышу.  
— И что будем делать? Не торчать же на долбаной лестнице до утра.  
— Вы мне всех постояльцев перепугаете! Я вызову полицию!  
— Не надо полиции, Мари… У меня идея, Сквало.  
— Какая?  
— У меня окно выходит на канал, так? Я вернусь в комнату, прыгну в воду, попробую переплыть на ту сторону и сбежать. Если ты выйдешь на улицу и завернешь за угол, сможешь попытаться достать меня. Мы решим наши дела, а леди выведем из игры.  
— За идиота меня держишь?  
— Я клянусь, Сквало. Я не стану рисковать жизнью еще одного малыша.  
— Ладно. Значит так, я выхожу на улицу… Налево или направо?  
— Направо! Не ошибешься, его сразу видно. Здоровенный, мать его, каналище!  
— Расслабься. Я просто уточняю.  
— Хорошо. На “раз, два, три”, идет?  
— Идет. Кто считает?  
— Считай ты.  
— Вы оба просто психи.  
— Готов?  
— Готов.  
— Раз, два, три!

— Ах ты, сучонок… Тебе все равно не жить!  
— Это тебе не жить, Сквало! Я достану и убью тебя, понял?! Его кровь на тебе, урод!  
— Чего?.. Чья кровь? Ты чего там лепечешь?  
— Ямамото! Ты убил Ямамото!  
— Да не убивал я его, идиот. Только ранил, слегка! Царапина, он даже ходить может! То есть сможет, денька через два… В отличие от тебя. Ты труп, понял?! Ты будешь лежать на дне этого самого канала! И не пытайся меня разжалобить бабскими слезами! Разворачивай лодку, трус, и умри, как мужчина!  
— Это ты идиот, Сквало… Ямамото мертв! Мертв, понимаешь?! Он скинулся с этой гребаной колокольни!  
— Чего?..  
— Он разбился о мостовую! Вдребезги, блядь! Что тебе не понятно, урод?! Он умер у меня на руках!  
— А ну, стой! Глуши мотор, ты, мудацкий гондольер!  
— Черт! Моя зажигалка…  
— Что?  
— Я выронил ее в воду. У вас есть спички, Патрик? Зажигалка, что-нибудь?  
— Нет, мистер Росси… Зато тот сумасшедший тип отстал.  
— Это ненадолго. Нет, не останавливайтесь, пожалуйста, мне нужно на вокзал!  
— Я бы рад помочь, но дальше моста лодка не пройдет, праздники, все перегорожено. Вот, возьмите денег. Постарайтесь вернуться в тот квартал, где проходят съемки фильма, там людно. А лучше отправляйтесь сразу в полицию. Простите, мистер Росси, но я поплыл назад. Этот тип может вернуться в отель.  
— Он не вернется, нет, ему нужен только я, слышите? Патрик! Передайте Мари спасибо!

— … Ты должен упасть вместе с мотоциклом сразу после отметки, не раньше… ясно? Окей? Отлично. И — начали!..  
— Гокудера! Ты все-таки пришел, а? Слушай, чувак, сейчас сюда нельзя, дождись перерыва, окей?  
— Скалл… Я…  
— Что-то случилось? Гокудера! На тебе лица нет.  
— Стоп камера! Что за бардак, мать вашу? Уберите посторонних с площадки!  
— Скалл, мне нужен огонь… Спи… спички …  
— Убрать посторонних!  
— Бля, наш придурок опять разорался. Тебе лучше уйти. Вставай, ну же… Это что — кровь?.. Во что ты опять влез, мать твою?!  
— Зажигалка… Мне нужно запалить фитили…  
— Да нет у меня зажигалки… Кто тебя ранил? Черт, мне тебя не поднять…  
— Эй, вы!!!  
— Откуда в кадре мужик с мечом?!  
— Не понял. Гокудера, да это же…  
— О боже!  
— Дерьмо…  
— Кто-нибудь! Вызовите полицию!  
— Вот дерьмо… Гокудера, я его не заметил, клянусь. Вставай. Поднимайся, блядь! Обхвати меня за шею. Это все гребаный карнавал… Какие-то уроды толпятся… Факелы… Нихрена не видно… Надо валить отсюда. Дерьмо, я его не заметил. Ты слышишь, Гокудера? Я хотел убить тебя, а не долбаного школьника! Какого хрена возле тебя терся ребенок? Где, блядь, его родители? Да переставляй же ноги, мать твою… Ты сдох, что ли?!  
— Нет…  
— Давай в арку, тут темно. Настоящий альков, мать его. Юрий бы оценил. Где этого Эрика черти носят?!  
— Синьор Сквало?  
— Сюда! Помоги мне. Бери его за ноги. Мотор не глушил?  
— Движения нет, все перекрыто, пришлось взять лодку.  
— Хоть какая-то польза от этого снега.  
— А?  
— Полиция тоже не проедет.  
— А куда мы его?  
— Что, мечтаешь ему отомстить? Глаз вышибить? Успеешь, тащи давай. Блядь, ну и корыто. Поменьше найти не мог? Осторожнее, в воду его не урони… Не заводи мотор, отплывем по-тихому. Эй, Гокудера. Гокудера! Глаза открой. Вот так. Прежде, чем ты умрешь… Один вопрос. На хрена ты мне соврал?  
— Я не врал, Сквало. Ямамото больше нет.  
— Вот дерьмо… Не отключайся, дохляк! Не так уж сильно я тебя и задел.  
— Кровь плохо сворачивается. Сквало… Прежде, чем ты убьешь меня… Есть спички? Или зажигалка.  
— Последняя сигарета, типа? Нет, спичек нет. Знаешь, ты нормальный парень, Гокудера. Но нельзя просто так взять и убить ребенка. Ямамото это понимал.  
— А ты?  
— Я-то? Я другое дело… Чего тебе, циклоп?  
— У меня есть зажигалка, синьор Сквало.  
— Брось вон ему.

_Где-то в Палермо стоит елка, а под ней — подарки, которые никто никогда не откроет. Я думал, если выживу, вернусь домой, извинюсь перед Семьей Бовино и приму любую кару, которую она изберет. Вендикаре. Смерть. Не важно. Потому что лучше уж тюрьма или смерть, чем этот долбаный Брюгге!..  
А потом я понял: да ведь это и есть Ад — застрять навечно в долбаном Брюгге. И тогда я очень, очень захотел выжить. Я так надеялся, что не умру._


End file.
